Wild Snape
by Lady Zamirah Moonstar
Summary: Snape becomes a werewolf New Moon style. With his new powers, he develops a possession over a certain student. R&R I am having fun and veering away from marriage law fics!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Snape's Absence

Severus woke up in his bed, his clothes thrown about on the floor. He couldn't remember what had happened last night, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good at all. He looked on his right shoulder and found that he had gotten a tattoo of a circular tribal. He didn't even like the look of the tattoo; however, he did notice some changes in his physical appearance. He noticed that he was more buff, and that his body was very warm. He didn't even want to put on a shirt, for he was so hot. He walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower.

He came out, put on a new pair of boxers and a pair of black sweat pants. Then he made his way down to his kitchen and conjured up some breakfast. He sat down and ate quietly. After he finished his breakfast, he started to do the dishes when he felt something in his heart. He looked outside and saw 5 men approach his house far away. He couldn't understand why but he ran out to greet them.

"Snape, how did you sleep?" The one in front asked.

"I guess ok. I can't remember what happened last night." Severus answered hazily scratching his head.

"That is because you are one of us." Another spoke out.

"One of what..?" Severus trailed off.

"You are one with our pack. You can come to call on us at anytime you please. Just remember one thing, to not lose your anger or you will change."

"Change?" Severus repeated bewildered.

The 3 others started to chuckle and Severus started to growl at them.

"Calm down, Severus. Remember, you are one of us now. You have our abilities to transform, immortality, invincibility, you will constantly be warm, and you will have a very short temper. Also, you will become more of a romantic type of person where you will want to protect a woman that is most appealing to you. You are of an ancient form of mystical creature that is much more powerful that the ordinary one that are portrayed in your world. We have granted you these gifts because we want you to have them, and to have someone from every part of the mystical world in our clan. Do you accept these terms?" The first one asked.

"Yes, I accept them." Severus told him.

"I accept you as m brother, and I want you to go back to your world." The first one instructed.

Severus didn't say a word, but he gave a curt bow and then he apparated to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts…

Severus appeared at the gate of his world that he knew best. He then went straight to his quarters and collapsed on his bed. He was going to start his day fresh tomorrow, for he woke up very late in the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explaining

The very next morning, Severus woke up from a knock on the door. He groggily got out of bed mumbling curse words and swung open the door.

"What?" Severus asked through his teeth.

"Severus, my boy, what happened to you this past week?" Albus asked with concern in his tone.

"What do you want?" Severus asked through anger and impatience.

"It is just that you have been gone for a week with no owl of your absence. I am just curious as to what has happened to you." Albus explained.

Severus studied the old man before him, his breathing steady through his flared nostrils and the cold stare that would send a first year to the hospital wing for anxiety attacks. He opened the door wide to allow Albus to come in before he slammed the door.

"Severus," Albus started. "What ever it was that happened to you, I am grateful that you are ok." He comforted as he touched his shoulder.

Severus looked at the hand on his shoulder, then he felt the anger go away. "Thank you. As for what happened to me over the past week, I had to go to the US for a personal matter that regarded my health. I have it settled now, and I do apologize for not informing you." Severus apologized.

"It is quite all right," Albus chuckled. "Even I, too, sometimes sneak away from the castle to go to places where I can be alone and refresh. I will inform Minerva that you have returned and not to bother you about this business." Albus told him as he started to the door.

"That is much appreciated. Good bye." Severus told Albus as he pulled the door shut to his private chambers.

Severus walked to the shut door and put his hands on it like he was pushing to stretch his calf muscle. He could feel the anger rise up in him again. He looked down at his appearance and noticed he didn't have a shirt on. He noticed the tattoo on his right deltoid (shoulder) was showing. He growled under his breath as he walked up to his wardrobe and pulled a white linen shirt off the hanger and threw it on. He was about to throw his vest on, but he realized that he was already warmed up. He then walked out of his private chambers, with only white linen shirt and his black trousers and Italian boots on, down towards the great hall.

_Remember, Severus, the least person you would expect… she or he could have a certain smell on that would remind you of what is in your heart and you will be compelled to her!_ Sam's voice went through his head as he walked down to the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whispers

As Severus entered the Great Hall and strides down to the High Table, all of the students were whispering about his attire. He only wore a white linen shirt with his black trousers and black Italian boots. No frock coat and no signature robes!

Hermione Granger even gazed up from her book on advanced potions and noticed this change. "That is odd." She commented under her breath.

"What is odd, 'Mione?" Ron asked through the food in his mouth.

"Snape is wearing just a white shirt and not his usual robes." Hermione commented.

"Well, if the man wants to wear nothing to breakfast he sure does have his reasons, 'Mione." Harry commented as he put a chunk of sausage in his mouth.

"Suppose so, but I think that he has changed somehow." Hermione barely spoke to herself as she observed Severus take his usual seat. He got 3 eggs over easy with 2 slices of bacon and a goblet full of orange juice. He went right in and started eating.

Minerva looked over at Severus and then started whispering to Trelawney. Trelawney was predicting that Severus Snape was in grave danger and that Minerva was in grave danger, too. Minerva then turned to Albus and whispered, "Albus, you visited Severus this morning, what happened to him."

"It was a personal matter for Severus and I'd leave it at that." Albus answered.

Minerva, determined to get to the bottom of this conspiracy, vowed that by the end of the day she would find out why Severus Snape suddenly and unexpectedly left Hogwarts.

After Severus finished his meal, he gazed out upon the students to find them looking up at him and whispering in one another's ear. He focused his gaze upon 2 students at the hufflepuff table and heard, "Snape looks good with just a white shirt on.." Then he gazed at 2 slytherin students, "Did our head of house go mad?" Then he caught the caramel eyes of Hermione Granger, "What happened to Professor Snape this past week? His behavior has possibly changed and it is a little frightening." Snape snickered at their words, for his hearing was very excellent and, yet, he was amazed that he could focus in while the entire room was in commotion. He remembered the room would have to be a little quiet for him to pick up on things like that.

Severus looked at the clock and finished his goblet standing up, and then he pressed on through a door that took him down to the dungeons. As he made the corner to his classroom, he heard the bell ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anger Issues

Severus entered his first class with the 7th years. He saw the usual riff-raff students in there, including the know-it-all Granger. God the mere presence of her in his classroom immediately put him into a fowl mood because of her annoying rants about all the right answers.

Severus walked up to the front of the class and he tapped his wand on the board where directions came on and he spoke with venom, "Get to work!"

The students, including the Golden Trio, got up and filed in the line to get the ingredients. Hermione walked around her desk to where she would pass the front of Snape's desk.

Severus looked at Granger passing in front of his desk with hatred in his eyes. His Jaw clenched and he made fists as he observed the young witch get her ingredients.

At that moment, a heavenly aroma went under his nose and he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He savored that smell very much. Lillies! It reminded him of someone he once knew. That was when he felt the dark secret within him take over. He wanted to know who smelled like that. How could he find out when he had a classroom full of bright, and yet, stupid students who observed every move he made.

Severus looked up at the clock and realized there was only a short amount of time before the students would let out for their next class. He rose up from his seat and stalked around the room. He stood over the students lightly smelling them, trying to find out who smelled like that. He smelled about everyone in the room except for 2 slytherin girls and that insufferable Granger. He moved over to the slytherin girl pair and snarled at their cauldron, making them nervous. However, their potion was almost perfect, so he gave them a satisfactory grade and informed them to learn how to cut the base root properly next time. He then realized that someone he didn't expect was wearing perfume that was driving his dark side crazy. As he started to stalk towards Granger, the bell rang. He stalked behind her as she put her bottled up potion on the desk and left his class.

Severus couldn't smell lilies anymore, and went into a total temper tantrum. He tore up his office trying to get that smell into his nostrils. He wanted that smell so bad. Severus then made his decision….

He was going to go and get it.

Severus then stalked out of his office, through his classroom, and out the door. He locked up his classroom, thanking Merlin that he didn't have any kids to teach for the next 3 hours. He then started to walk the corridors stalking for that scent. He cut the corner to the shifting staircases and that was when he could smell it. He smelled Lilies again, but a little faint. He smelled in the air like a bloodhound searching for a criminal trying to find where the scent got stronger. He found her trail and it led him straight to runes. He looked into the classroom and watched Granger like a wolf stalking its prey through the entire class period.

Severus then snapped out of it when he heard the bell ring and he disappeared into the shadows, waiting patient for Granger to come out. He saw her come out of class, but he then saw a slytherin boy knock her books down into the floor.

"Jerk!" Hermione exclaimed as she started to pick them up. She then started to walk and ran into something strong.

Her books fell into the floor again, "What the hell…" Hermione looked up angrily to be staring into the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. "Oh, I am sorry, professor. " Hermione put her head down.

"You should be, now you have soiled my clothes with your dirty skin!" Severus spatted as he walked away from her.

Heading down to his dungeons where he knew he was alone, he let out a cry of rage and began tearing up his office again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunting under the moonlight

After he tore up his office, Severus locked up the mess and he headed down towards the Great Hall. Severus took his usual seat and ate his steak dinner.

Albus observed Severus' steak as being rare and not well done like how he usually takes it. He looked around the Great Hall and his focus hit on the Gryffindor table. He saw that Hermione wasn't in her seat.

"Severus, do you know where Miss Granger is?"

"No." Severus answered as he put his goblet to his mouth and took a gulp.

"I was wondering if you would like to go find her…" Albus noticed he finished his steak dinner.

"Must I?" Severus protested.

"Can you please check into it for me, Severus?" Albus asked nicely.

"Fine," Severus sighed in frustration. He got up from his seat and walked straight down the middle of the Great Hall and glanced at his Slytherin table, taking notice that 3 boys weren't there either.

Severus then stalked the halls and couldn't find her. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on the smell of lilies. He then could pick up her scent and he followed it outside down to the lake. He then picked up 3 other scents following her lily scent and became angrier by the second.

He trailed their scents down by the lake where he saw Hermione perched up on a rock crying with her knees to her chest, overlooking the lake. He then focused on the 3 boys sneaking up behind her with their wands drawn.

Severus growled and then he lost control. He changed into a huge black wolf and raced down by the lake where Hermione was.

He showed teeth at the 3 boys who took off running like hell. Hermione sat there frozen by how big this wolf was. She was totally shocked at how huge, yet beautiful he was. A pure black wolf she had never seen. Not like this wolf. This wolf was black as the night, or to compare, as black as Snape's hair. She slowly approached the wolf, not blinking, putting her hands up in defense.

The wolf then focused his gaze upon her and jumped towards her, but didn't prance on her.

Hermione jumped, just about swallowing her breath, frightened a little by this huge wolf.

The wolf then walked slowly towards her and smelled her. It was confirmed, the lily smell came naturally from Hermione Granger. With that, he licked her hand and ran off into the night in the direction of the 3 boys.

The wolf then changed back into human form, and grabbed up his clothes. "Dammit, I hate this one stipulation." Severus muttered to himself as he put his trousers on and took his shirt. Then he went back to Hermione's direction and approached her.

"Miss Granger, please come to the Great Hall. Your presence is greatly needed by Albus." Severus told her.

"What are you doing out here with no shirt on, professor?" Hermione barely got out as she was gazing upon his athletic physique she never imagined that a potions professor would have.

"The weather is fairly warm to me." Severus responded simply as he motioned for her to come on.

"Well, it is a little cold for me." Hermione muttered as she followed her potions professor to the Great Hall.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I think that you are a very clean smelling person." Severus commented and berated himself mentally for saying such a thing.

"Thanks." Hermione thanked stretching the word out long and awkwardly.

"You are welcome. Through here, it is a shortcut." Severus told her as he opened a portrait and let her use it to get to the great hall quicker.

"Only teachers can use this shortcut." Hermione protested.

"And I am a teacher taking a student to the Great Hall; they can take it up with Albus if they can't take a joke." Severus commented sarcastically.

"Severus, Potions Guru." Severus spoke his faculty password.

"Enter, Severus." The portrait opened and allowed them to cut through.

Hermione went in first and Severus was right behind her. When they came out, they were right by the Great Hall.

"No more wanderings about the grounds like that. You will give Albus a heart attack." Severus commented as he opened the doors to the Great Hall to allow Hermione to enter first. Severus followed closely behind her observing the students and he saw the 3 boys that were taunting Hermione watch their head of house escort her in. _Maybe that will fix those tarts to leave Granger alone while I am around. _ Severus thought to himself as he could feel the anger boil up in him.

Albus observed that when Severus left he had his white linen shirt on and when he came back it was off.

All students in the Great Hall were trailing about Snape's appearance as he took his seat at the high table. Severus then checked his appearance and took a fabric napkin from the table and transfigured it into a shirt.

Severus then observed Hermione Granger eat and laugh with her friends. He only drank his goblet as he watched.

Albus and Minerva noticed this sudden interest in Hermione that Severus had and they gave each other looks of confusion and curiosity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Losing Control

Throughout the last 2 weeks, Severus had a very hard time trying to keep his composure down in front of the students. He caught himself several times almost losing his temper and losing complete control. At one point he had to dismiss the 2nd years earlier because one student just wasn't following directions, and it was working on his temper really bad.

There were a few close calls in front of Granger, too. Draco keeps teasing Granger because of her heritage of being muggleborn, and Severus almost literally lost his composure and would have tore Draco's throat out.

Severus sat at his desk while he was observing the 7th years doing their Living Death potions. He noticed Draco took the boline to cut the reapa bean and was slowly moving towards Hermione's turned back.

Severus jumped out of his seat, grabbed Draco's arm with such a force that it would crush a golf ball and started growling.

The class started to clear out except for Hermione who just stared at Severus backing away from him into the corner. She drew out her wand and pointed it at both Draco and Severus. That was when she saw him lose control.

Severus's anger became so great that he couldn't hold it anymore, and he changed into the black wolf that Hermione remembered. Severus, in his wolf form, showed all his teeth as he moved in between Draco and Hermione. He was showing that Hermione was his and not to get near her.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes what he saw, he put his hands up and slowly moved towards the door. When he reached the door, Draco ran out with the loud bark coming from the wolf.

Severus, in his wolf form, then turned to Hermione, who had her wand pointed at him. He observed that she was scared, and felt threatened by him. Therefore, he then walked towards her slowly, hiding his teeth, and laid down on the floor. He looked up at her, then he started to crawl on the ground.

Hermione was scared to death, she didn't know what kind of magickal creature this was, nor did she know if magick would affect him. She then saw the way it was acting, and lowered her wand. She slowly walked over to him, and put her hand out to touch him.

Albus then busted through the door, startled Severus, and caused Severus to show teeth at Albus.

"Professor Dumbledore, no!" Hermione exclaimed, blocking Severus from Albus's wand.

"Stand aside, Miss Granger." Albus instructed the young witch.

"No, it's Professor Snape. Something happened to him and he seems calm with me. Let me try to calm him down so that he will change back to normal. Apparently, it happens when he gets angry. I saw the whole thing happen. Draco provoked him." Hermione explained.

"Ok, be careful with him." Albus then stepped out of the room with his hands up showing the wolf that he means no harm and he shut the door.

The black wolf then turned its gaze to Hermione, and he started to walk towards her.

Hermione, showing no fear, walked towards the wolf, putting her hand out to the wolf.

The wolf and Hermione came together only merely 2 feet apart, the wolf smelled her hand, and then walked around her.

Hermione ran her hand down the wolf's back as the wolf circled her. "Severus, you need to calm down. You must change back to your normal self. Come with me." Hermione saw the door that led to his office, and she walked to that door and opened it.

The wolf looked at Hermione in a curious way, then walked only so far to the door and stopped in front of it.

Hermione then entered the office and stood in the middle of the room with the door wide open for the wolf to see. The wolf then walked towards Hermione, and she shut the door.

Hermione then sat down on the couch and the wolf jumped up with her. The wolf then lay on her lap and rested. Hermione was unsure how long it would take for him to change back, so she lay down on the sofa and took a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Midnight

Hermione's sleep was interrupted by the clock reminding her that it was midnight. She looked down in her lap to not see the wolf, but a man. She noticed that it took a few hours for him to calm down. She was grateful that it happened with her, but at the same time she was concerned for the potions master. She never knew about this condition with him at all. She figured that it was something new, and she vowed to get to the bottom of it to help him any way that she could.

Hermione noticed that her potions professor started to stir in his sleep. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair with her fingers, taking note at how silky and soft his hair was.

"Are you having fun with my hair, Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he sat up and looked at her.

".." Hermione was speechless, and starting to turn pink in the face as she was stumbling to find words to say. " Err… I was wondering what has happened with you, Professor Snape."

"What do you mean?" He asked scratching his head. Then stood up and put 6 feet distance between them.

"Well, you got pist off at Draco, turned into a huge Black Wolf, and almost got killed by Dumbledore!"

"Oh, that. I managed to get this gene in my blood that allows me to turn into what you saw by becoming angry."

"With your anger, the way you are, you are going to be a wolf all the time." Hermione joked.

"Yes, that is true, but I noticed that when I am around you for some reason I feel calm. Like right now, I do not have any form of anger inside me. It is like I am at peace, yet something inside me despises you because you are an insufferable know-it-all." Severus honestly told her as he sat back down on the couch.

"Professor Snape, we must find a way to keep you from transforming again around the other students, especially the 1st and 2nd years." Hermione explained.

"I, sadly, admit that you have a point, Granger. I could shred those little prats in seconds if mad enough.

"You will have to watch your temper." Hermione reminded him.

Severus nodded. Then he lifted his head up like he had an idea.

"Come with me. I know how to fix this!" Severus took Hermione by the hand and pulled her up to Dumbledore's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Snape's solution

Walking to the corridor where the big eagle was, Snape spoke the password, "Peach Cobblesprouts." and the Eagle started to sprial up to the Headmaster's office. Snape stepped on the stairs with Hermione following behind him.

"What are you planning to do, Professor?" Hermione asked him.

"You will be my apprentice and teacher assistant. You will be around me constantly, so that I will not fume up and kill a student." Snape told her as they opened the door to the Headmaster's office to find that Dumbledore was already up.

"Albus, I apoligize for jeopardizing the students of this school. I have a solution."

"I would hope so, my boy, because I had to obliterate all their memories for that little stunt!" Albus blew up. "You are definitely trying to get Hogwarts shut down because of you Lycan condition."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione spoke up. "Professor Snape isn't a Lycan. A Lycan is a human that turns into a werewolf, this is something entirely different. He becomes a huge Black Wolf. He is apart of a Wolf Tribe that goes way down into his genes. One of his ancestors was a Wolf protector in the tribe that must have had an illegitimate child somehow, and it came into his family line." Hermione explained.

"That may be, but what am I to do with you, Severus? I cannot have this risk!"

"I will volunteer to be his apprentice and teaching assistant." Hermione spoke up.

Albus then stared at the young witch with the offer she laid on the table.

"Why would you volunteer to help your potions professor? He could kill you if he loses his temper." Albus told Hermione. " I think it is a stupid idea."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began. " Professor Snape is extremely calm when I am around him. I accept these risks, and I will make sure he stays in his human form."

Severus stood there and observed his student pretty much stand up for him.

"Severus, is this true? Can Hermione make you this calm?" Albus looked over at Severus as he sat down at his desk pulling out parchment.

"Yes, Albus. Miss Granger can keep me calm." Severus told Albus honestly.

Albus then glanced back and forth between the two before him, contemplating on what to do. He then dipped his quill into his ink bottle and began to write:

_To all Staff Members:_

_ It is hereby to be known that Hermione Jane Granger is to become the Apprentice of Severus Tobias Snape, furthermore, a teacher assistant. If any concerns on this, please see me __personally to learn full details on this decision._

_ Cordially,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

"I have decided to allow this to happen, but know the risks that I do not need to say." Albus told Hermione and Severus.

"Hermione, you will be moved to the dungeon where you will be in his quarters, and you will be provided a separate bedroom to sleep in. Your routine will change to be around Professor Snape at all times. You are considered to be a teacher here now, and you can sit up at the High Table if you wish next to Severus. You must not leave his side."

"Ok. Err.. what if he has to use the loo..?"

"Except for those conditions." Albus chuckled.

"Severus, the same goes for you."

"Understood." Severus replied.

"This is effective immediately, your rooms will be ready for you by tomorrow evening. Please enjoy the rest of your night." Albus smiled.


End file.
